For Rent
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: Best Friends Miley Stewart and Demi Torres decide it's time to move on in life. After moving into their own apartment, their joined by two former high school students. They just never thought they'd have a fling. Niley/Jemi/Jiley Jake
1. Moving In

The navy blue nail polish slid nicely along my toe nails as I stared at my TV screen.

"_And then Snickers was all 'Who do you think you are?' and then Ronnie's got the nerve to push me out of the way?! I was seriously about to get JWow on his ass."_

Why I continued to watch Jersey Shore, I'd never know. I was crashing with my parents for awhile considering I'd just gotten back from Princeton, and was back in Wyckoff. That's when my phone blew up.

"_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?"

I looked at the caller ID. Demi.

"You will never believe this!" She shrieked into my blackberry. I blinked for a second, I was tired, and that had surely woke me up.

"What Dems?" I asked as I closed the cap. I stood up and looked at the boxes by the stairs. Demi and I had been apartment hunting since we both had gotten back from college. I was 22, and ready to go places.

"Dallas-" She paused. "Get this, just officially moved in with her boyfriend…" I smiled. Was this going where I think it was? "And the apartments big enough for four, but she says if we can have a down payment by tomorrow, it'll be ours!" She screamed.

"No way!" I screamed back.

"Yes way!" She screamed into the phone. I laughed.

"How much for rent?" I asked. I didn't have as much money as I wanted too, and I had just began an internship at a local office, and money was tight.

"500 hundred a month." She replied. I gulped. "And that's only half of it." I bit my lip.

"Demi, I dunno if I can handle that…" I sighed. I just wanted out of this house. And that's when a light bulb went off. "What if, we had two other roommates? You said Dallas said that the place was big enough for four right? Well if we had four, then we'd only have to pay 250 a month! Come on Demi its brilliant and imagine the friends we could make!" I shouted excitedly.

"Maybe." She replied softly.

"Demi is there an issue…?" I asked confused.

"Well… I kinda already put an ad up for two roommates…" She laughed. I shook my head with a smile. She knew me too well.

"Alright then, it's settled. You think Dallas is willing to meet up with the landlord tonight?" I asked already anxious to get out of my house.

"Babe, the meetings already set, I'll be over to pick you up in 10."

*For Rent* *For Rent* *For Rent* *For Rent* *For Rent*

I looked around the now empty apartment. It was all I ever wanted. It was all white, with 4 bedrooms, fairly small of course. It had two bathrooms, one in one of the bedrooms, and one in the hallway. I jumped for the one with the bathroom and Demi laughed.

"That was so unfair." She laughed as she set down the two boxes she had brought. We had decided to bring over some clothes, and just stay the night here. I couldn't believe how fast the paperwork had gone through, and we already had two roommates coming tomorrow. My brother Jackson, and two of Demi and my best friends Lilly, and her boyfriend Oliver were coming by to help us move in.

"I love the hard wood floor." I said knocking on it as I knelt down. My hand slid across the clean material. "This is just amazing." I repeated over and over again.

"So you've said." She said with a giggle. She opened the box with sheets in it, and laid down two. "Say hello to you bed tonight." I shook my head with my toothy smile.

"So you've said." I mocked in a squeaky voice. She dropped down a bag filled with Chinese food that we had bought for dinner that night, and unloaded. I sat down on the sheets with her and just smiled.

"So," she began opening her bottle of coke. "Our roommates are guys." She said blandly, as if it was no big deal.

"Guys?" I said a little surprised. "I thought we'd get some girls, you know, have some girls nights…" I replied, with disappointed obvious in my strained voice.

"Eh, we'll get over it." She said poking me. "You know, I was going through some stuff before we left. And you'll never guess what I found."

I looked over at her as I spooned some fried rice onto the Styrofoam plate. "What?"

"I found my prom dress. Actually both, and our old yearbook." She smiled.

I knew exactly what would follow. "Get the book!" I screeched, and she immediately jumped up and pulled our junior yearbook from the box.

"Our senior ones at home, but I brought this one, since it had me on the cheer squad." She said with a smile, thinking back to high school.

"Gosh, all you talked about back then was cheer leading!" I said with a giggle. I flipped into the middle of the book. "Awww!" I cried staring at the picture of Oliver and Lilly smooching.

She grabbed the book. "I remember that! Joanie dared them to kiss to prove they were dating and when they did, they fell in love!" She giggled and flipped the page. "I wonder what happened to him." She asked randomly as she stared at the photo on the page. "Otherwise known as your boyfriend." She said looking at me.

Was she talking about Jake? We knew what happened to him. I grabbed the book and glared at Demi. "We all know that I hated Nick Grey with a passion, why you consistently said I liked him was beyond me." I snapped.

"I never said you liked him." I stared at her beyond annoyed. "I said you loved him." She said making kissy faces as she repeated loved.

"Ugh Demi shut up!" I groaned as I looked back at the photo. I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_I laughed at Oliver as he continued his story._

"_And then Lilly's dad was all 'Boy, you touch my daughter and I'll kill you!" I kept laughing with Demi and Lilly as he continued his story._

"_Mi, what's up babe?" Jake asked as he pecked my cheek._

"_Same old, same old." I replied as I took a bite of my pizza._

"_Alright well I have lunch dentition so I'll catch you later." He kissed my cheek and ran off. I looked at Demi who was staring off into the distance. I followed her gaze._

"_Some one have a thing for Joe Grey?" I asked with a wide grin. She immediately swung her head to face me._

"_Who?" I stared at her. "You mean me? Pssht, no." She replied. "I uh, I gotta go." She darted out of the lunch room, and I gave Lilly a look._

"_Miles look who's coming this way. Come on Oli-Poo, let's go get some soda." Lilly stood up and grabbed her boyfriend by the ear before stepping away from the table. I looked up to catch Nick's glance._

"_If it isn't Slutty Stewart." He said with a stupid smirk wiped across his gorgeous face._

"_Shut it Grey, or I'll shove something down your throat." I paused. "Or would you enjoy that?" I said with a mischievous grin. _

_He rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a boyfriend to annoy?" He questioned._

_I laughed. "Weren't you the one to come over here? Gotta thing for me that you can't stay away?" I said with a smile._

"_Wow Stewart, falling for you would be like falling for an elephant." He said before turning away._

"_Well considering your mother's one I highly doubt it'd be that hard." _

_He turned around. "Excuse me?" I said darting his beyond delicious looking brown eyes._

_I stood up, brining my hands to my waist. "You heard me." I replied simply._

_Before he could say anything one of the yearbook staff members turned him around and he flashed a goofy face. The photographer ran off, and Nick's attention was back on me._

"_Don't you dare bring my mother into this." He hissed._

"_Aw, do we have a momma's boy here?" I said with a fake pout. I could tell he was about to explode, and that's when I felt Jake's arms around my waist._

"_Is he bothering you?" Jake asked looking down at my features._

"_Yes Jakey Boo." I said burying my head into his neck. Boy did I have a grin playing out of my face._

"_You're fucking kidding me right? Don't mess with my girl." Jake said stepping closer to Nick._

"_Oh naïve Jake Ryan, you honestly think I'm scared of you?" He let out a chuckle._

"_You should be." He said taking a step closer to Nick._

"_Eh, that's okay, I'm not." He replied before picking up Lilly's left over mash potatoes and dumping it on Jake's blonde hair. "See you dude." He said with a smirk as he walked away. The whole cafeteria gasped and started cheering fight to Nick as he stepped out. But it seemed as if for once, Nick was being the bigger person._

"_Oh he's so gonna get it!" Jake shrieked before running out of the cafeteria._

"That was an um, fun day… I guess…" I laughed as I took a bite out of the egg roll in my hand.

"I know right? We talked on the phone for hours that day. You gushed about how Nick and Jake got into this whole fight over that incident." She laughed. "And if I remember correctly, you went on and on about how hunky Nick looked that day." She winked as she twirled some noodles.

"I did not! I was in love with Jake, and I hated Nick. And you knew that Demi! Ugh. And I haven't seen Nick in 3 years, and I'm quite proud of that." I added. I sipped my cherry coke and looked at Demi who had her eyes shut.

"Apparently you forgot when I walked in on you two almost in a kiss." She said smiling as she licked her fork.

"What are you talking abou-"

"_You're just pissed that I beat the crap out of your boyfriend Stewart." He said with a cold laugh._

"_You wish Nick. And you didn't even beat the crap out of him!"_

"_Wanna bet? I gave him a black eye, a groin injury and a bloody lip. That's pretty much beating the shit out of him." He stepped closer. "Admit it." He said._

"_You wish, once again." I repeated as he got closer._

"_Why most you be in so much denial?" He asked moving closer._

_I could fell his hot breath on my face and my eyes fluttered closed as I felt his nose touch mine. I knew his lips were only inches away._

"_Hey Miles I wanted to-" I heard Demi say as I quickly shot my eyes open._

"_I gotta go…" I screeched, running out before any questions were asked._

She smirked at me knowing that I had just remembered what she was talking about. I groaned.

"Okay so maybe once we almost kissed… I mean…" I didn't know what to say. "That was 5 years ago Demi. I didn't have feelings for him then, so can we drop the subject?"

She spooned some rice and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want smiley."

*For Rent* *For Rent* *For Rent* *For Rent* *For Rent*

I stepped back into the apartment and dropped the last box.

"Thank you so much guys! I can't thank you enough." I said as I hugged Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver.

"Yeah thanks guys." Demi added as we watched them walk out. I turned to look at Demi.

"So you ready? For living alone, in our own apartment?" I screamed in delight as I opened a box labeled dishes.

"Not alone Mi, we have two roommates coming later today." She added as she looked at the couch that they had helped us carry up.

"Besides them." I said with a smile.

"I'm ready for anything babe." She laughed and hugged me.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

**DUHDUHDUHDUMMMMMM. Who is it? Lmfao. I think you know. ; ) We know who's at the door. And right now it MAY seem contrived…. Okay, it is contrived. Right now. Next chapter shall be much more interesting ; ) And I will continue my other fanfiction story, I just love this idea. So…**

**Love, Live, Niley- Jenna (Hehe, original much?!) **

**Review, Subscribe : )**


	2. Flashbacks of The Boys

I looked at Demi.

"They're here…!" I screamed excitedly! I raced her to the door and opened it. There a guy stood, with short dark brown hair, and glasses that surely weren't prescription. I could tell he had pretty dark brown eyes, and he was wearing washed out blue jeans, and a navy sweatshirt.

"Hey, I'm Joe." He smiled and shook my hand, followed by Demi's. He was very attractive, and I knew I could get used to him staying here.

"I'm Miley. And this is my best friend Demi." I said with a smile. I looked at Demi who was just staring. "Um, Demi." I elbowed her.

She fell forward a bite and bit her lip. "I'm sorry… You just look really familiar…" She said, looking at Joe once again. I took another glance at Joe. Now that she mentioned it, he did.

"I think everyone knows Joe Grey." He said with a laugh. Joe Grey? No way. No way in hell did Demi and I just become roommates with a former high school student.

"Joe Grey?!" We both shrieked in unison.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said with a laugh. I looked at Demi.

"We went to high school together, I'm Miley Stewart." I said as if it was obvious. "And that's Demi Torres." I said with a cute grin.

His mouth dropped as he examined both of us. "No way! No way in hell!" He laughed pulling us into a hug. "How could I not have recognized you, I mean I know you all were a year younger, but I remembered my younger friends." He paused and shook his head with a smile. "This is wild, I mean really."

"I know." I replied with a smile. "So, where's the other guy?"

"Oh my brother will be up in a second." No. No he did not just say that. Please god, let him be talking about Kevin. Or another brother I didn't know of. Or even a best friend who he considered a brother. Just not Nick. Please no Nick Grey.

"Some one say brother?" I heard a voice say. In walked in a guy holding a box over his face. He was wearing blue jeans, and a pair of Nike's. He set the box down and my eyes immediately locked with his chocolate brown eyes. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes… And his curly brown hair that fell onto his face and- no. Stop.

"Stewart." He choked out. Isn't that wonderful? He recognized me and referred to me by my last name. And now, I'd be living with Nick Grey, Joe Grey, and Demi. What the hell was I going to do?

I just stared. Every time I tried to open my mouth, my throat went dry. He had gotten taller, his hair was shorter, and he had become muscular. He was dare I say it-sexy. His white t-shirt with the words _"Elvis Costello and the Attractions" _went across his buff chest. With all my willpower, I didn't lick my lips from the sight of him smirking.

"Nick Grey, I'll be damned." Demi said with a smile. I turned to look at her who hugged him. "We may not have gotten along very well in high school, but you know, we can make things work." She said with a friendly smile and wink.

Joe wrapped his around Nick. "You're going to be nice to Miley rigghhtt?" He asked extending the syllables of the last word. Nick looked at me with that gorgeous gaze of his.

"If it suits me Slutty Stewart." He replied pushing past me with his shoulder blade. I don't believe this is going to be fun… At all.

"Watch your mouth Grey." I finally barked back. He turned around and smiled.

"Ah, so she speaks. So where's that blonde bimbo of a boyfriend of yours these days?"

I sucked in my breath. "We broke up before I left for college. We're friends now though." I said sharply.

"Friends? Sure, that's just his excuse to sleep with you every day." He said with a wide grin.

I practically almost jumped onto him, but Demi knew me too well and blocked me before I could. "So, how about we show you to your rooms?" Demi asked to distract me from killing Nick.

"I want the one with the bathroom." He said plainly.

"Well that's my room." I spat with a smirk. He put his hands to his hips.

"That's not fair. You all got first choice. I think we should do it randomly. Play a little game." He smiled.

"Nick, Monopoly's not going to decide our living arrangements." Joe replied.

"I was thinking something a bit more like…" He took one of my heels from the entrance way and cut the tape on a box labeled "Games" and pulled out a white box. Twister. What a sneaky bastard.

"First place gets first choice, second gets second, you catch my drift." He opened the box and took the sheet like 'board' out and set it straight on the floor.

"Hey dib shit, not everyone can play, someone has to spin." I barked.

He bit his lip. "Joe, sit this one out. You suck at Twister."

Joe rolled his eyes. "For the sake of your pride, and the girl's comfort, fine." He said in on the couch and spun the arrow. "Left foot red, right hand blue."

*For Rent *

I could feel him pressed up against me with his hands on either side of my body as Joe continued to call out body parts and colors. Would this torture just end? If I didn't want to win so badly, would purposely lose, and Demi already fell after trying to be Mr. Incredible.

"Game on Stewart." He whispered against my neck.

"_I swear to god it he bugs you again Mi, I will personally kill him." Jake said as he pecked my lips. Nick approached us surely hearing our conversation._

"_Yes, because last time we got into a fight you did some real damage." He laughed and looked at both of us. "If you win Prom King, and she wins Queen, god help us all."_

"_Shut it Grey, we aren't interested in your crap."_

"_Yet you're interested in that thing you call a girl." He smirked and walked off._

"Right foot green, left hand blue!" Demi yelled, taking Joe's place.

I moved my hand, falling over, and accidently sending him down with me. His body plunged against mine, and our palms were pressed as I moaned from the impact, and pain. And the pressure of a grow man on your body.

"_You believe that kid? He's like a blood sucking leech that gets entertainment from bugging my girlfriend 24/7!" Jake groaned as he took another bite of his burger._

"_Nick's not a jerk. He's actually an awesome guy." Oliver said sipping his apple juice. "Right Lils?" He asked his girlfriend._

"_He's hot." She replied licking her ice cream cone. Oliver gave her a glare and she giggled. "What… He is… I can't help it. I mean he's like model gorgeous. And even if he bugs Miley, you still get to stare at him all day." She winked at me._

"_I have a boyfriend." I replied lamely as I bit into my celery stick._

"_Like that's ever stopped anyone."_

"_I'm right here Lilly." Jake groaned._

He got off of me grinning. "I win. You caused me to fall." He stepped into the hallway and examined each room. "I so call this one." He knocked on the door to show which room he meant. Of course it was the one I wanted, with the bathroom and pretty window. It had a pretty view of the city, and Nick just takes it away.

"Asshole." I groaned before entering the room that Demi had wanted. It was the second biggest, and it had an okay view. I turned to Demi and frowned.

"I'll deal…" She groaned before making her way into the bedroom across from mine.

"Sorry…" I sighed as I made my way back into the living room. Boxes were everywhere. And god knows what was in them.

Joe kneeled down in front of a box labeled 'dishes'. He stabbed his car keys into it and opened it. "You guys bring dishes or what?" He asked as he took the clump of tissue paper and old newspaper and unrolled it to unveil four green plates.

Demi looked at me. "I brought a few." She said looking down at the boxes around us. "I'm not sure how much…"

"Same." I added as I opened a random box. "I have pillows here." I took one and fluffed it before laying it on the couch. Nick walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What do you all not have any food?" He asked with a scoff. I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Grey, we just moved in, you honestly think we have food?" He took out the carton of white rice from yesterday that we hadn't finished.

"Eh, I'm not that hungry…" He said before shoving it back in the fridge. He took a seat on the couch and picked up a box. He examined the contents. "These are so not yours." He replied with a chuckle. He pulled out a few bras and my face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well they aren't mine and I doubt they're Joe's." Demi laughed as she was handed dishes by Joe.

"Ditto, I don't wear bras. I go all natural." He laughed in a French accent.

I looked down. "Those are mine…" I blushed.

He looked back into the box. "Your boobs were never this big." He dropped them back inside and picked up another box.

"So, I was thinking" Joe began as he wiped the dishes down with a towel, and then put them into the cabinet. "That we can all stay in, order some pizza, watch a movie, you know, get situated."

"Well then Joe, you gotta help me put together the TV." Nick added as he examined the clothes in the box.

*For Rent *

Nick's POV

"So let me get this straight, they just left us to put together the TV?" I asked groaning as I lifted it onto the coffee table. I sipped some water from the bottle that I had stolen from their fridge.

"Correction, they're buying some basic food Nick. God, don't get your panties in a knot." He took a towel and wiped the dust off the front of the screen. "So, this has gotta be weird for you. You know, meeting one of your arch enemies, and having to live with them." He said with a chuckle.

"It's glorious." I groaned as I got on my knees to examine what cords needed to be plugged in.

"Yes because you hated her so much in high school." He rolled his eyes as I looked up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed.

"You know exactly what that meant." He scoffed.

"_Where the hell were you Nick? Dude, I've been trying to find you for 10 minutes. Get this. Selena Russo asked me out!" My best friend Taylor Black yelled into my ear. I slapped him._

"_I was uh, just walking around doing my own thing." I replied lamely as I stole a fry from his plate._

"_Nah, you were terrorizing Stewart again weren't you? That's some fine piece of meat; it's beyond me why you haven't even attempted to hit that." He said with a laugh._

"_Oh but he has dozens of times." Joe laughed as he sat next to us. The rest of our groupies hadn't arrived yet._

"_Have not!" I groaned, dropping my head to palms._

"_Well you do spend more time bugging Miley then with us." Taylor admitted. They were right I did._

"_I don't know what I want okay!"_

"_No it's pretty obvious you're jealous of Jake Ryan." Joe added as he spooned some of his yogurt into his mouth._

"_That's not-"_

"_Yes it is Nick. You've always had a crush on her." Taylor counteracted before I could deny it._

_I looked down. Maybe I did have one._

"Okay, so maybe I had a slight crush on her in high school, but times have changed. That was 4 years ago. Not to mention I've had 3 girlfriends since." I smiled as I inserted a plug into the wall.

"I know." Joe replied blandly. "So, I'm liking where things are heading with Taylor" He said with a smile.

"I like her. She's sweet. And pretty damn hot."

"My girlfriend brother, back off." He snapped before checking the receiver. "And we are done." He said as he pressed power.

"Thank god." I fell onto the couch and flipped the channel. "Bitch you made me miss Jersey Shore." Joe sat next to me and snuggled into the pillow there. It smelled like Miley and her perfume. It was the same scent she wore in high school. She must really not have changed.

*For Rent*

I heard Miley laugh as she unloaded the bag of groceries. One box caught my eye. "Thin Mints!" I screamed before ripping it open and shoving a cookie in my mouth.

"You pig!" She screamed as she knocked the box out of my hands. I glared at her and stepped closer.

"Shut up Stewart." I got as close as I could get and bit the cookie in her face **(I so stole that from Miss ****Congeniality ****:P) **"I'll eat what I want and when I want it." And with that I stepped away.

*For Rent*

Demi's POV

I looked at Miley. "I now understand why you hated him."

She rolled her eyes and placed the milk carton into the fridge. It became silent, but I knew she'd open her mouth somehow and piss me off.

"So, how does it feel to have a former crush living with you?" She giggled referring to Joe.

Alright, she caught me. I have had the biggest crush on Joe since I was in 6th grade. But senior year, he had moved on to college and I dated around. Of course now that crush was puppy love, and now I plan on making friends with him.

"_So Demi, you planning on asking Joe to prom?" Miley giggled as she slid the hot pink nail polish cover brush across my finger nails. She smiled at me and continued._

"_Prom?! No way Mi. I mean… Not unless… Ugh. Never mind." I groaned as I watched her precise movements. _

"_You waiting for him to ask you?" She giggled._

"_No! If I asked him… You'd have to go to prom with Nick Grey." I smirked._

"_That will never happen. I'm going with Jake." She said with a cheery smile._

"_And David Russo asked me, and I plan on going with him." I replied._

"_Well than who's Nick Grey going with?" She asked._

"_Someone jealous?" I joked._

"_No! I was just curious which idiot would actually consider going with him…" She replied with a bit lip._

"_I don't know actually. I think Ashley, Amber and Tess asked him so I'm not sure… Sorry Mi."_

"_Why should you be sorry? I don't like him."_

"_Sure… Mi. Whatever you say Smiley."_

"It hasn't been long enough to tell Mi." I said as I placed a few plates into the cabinets. "I mean Joe seems as sweet as we was years ago, but I'm not sure. What I had with him was puppy love. And I'm over that."

"For now anyways." She smiled and winked.

**Okay, so who DIDN'T expect the roommates to be Nick & Joe? Just curious, because it was obvious. Lmfao. So you'll probably see some of Taylor, Lilly, Oliver and Selena in the future along with Taylor, Joe's girlfriend. Think, Taylor Black… (Lautner)… Selena Russo (Gomez) and the rest should be obvious ; )**

**Love, Live, Niley- Jenna **

**Review and Favorite! : )**


End file.
